Poly[3,3-bis(hydroxymethyl)oxetane] ("PBHMO") is an interesting analog of cellulose because it has similar hydroxyl and ether contents, a very high melting point (314.degree. C.), and is highly insoluble. However, there are important differences which clearly distinguish PBHMO from cellulose, namely, the hydroxyls of PBHMO are all primary; the main chain oxygens of PBHMO are ordinary ethers, not acetals; and there are no asymmetric carbon atoms. The homopolymers of the closely related oxetanes, MHMO and EHMO (atactic and isotactic) are also crystalline, lower melting than PBHMO but possess unique attributes and utility in their own right. Copolymers and terpolymers of BHMO, EHMO, and MHMO are also useful as will appear.
A form of PBHMO having a very low molecular weight was first reported by Farthing (See: J. Chem. Soc., 1955, 3648) who obtained that polymer by the polymerization of the cyclic acetone ketal of 3,3-bis(hydroxymethyl)oxetane (BHMO) with BF.sub.3 -etherate catalyst followed by hydrolysis. However, the production of PBHMO having the unique properties of the polymer disclosed herein and the production of PMHMO and PEHMO in accordance herewith is not known.